The proposed research project is designed to complement NIDCR's efforts to implement the Blue Ribbon Panel's (BRP) specific recommendation concerning the development of competency in research management, entrepreneurship and the technology transfer process. The immediate specific aim of this project is to design, develop, implement, test, and evaluate a short course of instruction specifically aimed at fourth year dental students, dental residents, postdoctoral fellows, and dental school junior faculty to convey the relevant information and to introduce them to opportunities in basic and clinical dental research, entrepreneurship, technology transfer, bioventures, and the process for making newly-discovered diagnostic and therapeutic products available to the public. [unreadable] [unreadable] While at the NIDCR, and in response to BRP's recommendation, the principal investigator organized two Dental Oral and Craniofacial Technology Forums in 1999 and 2001, 3 Entrepreneurial Venture Fairs in 2000-2002, and a Dental Industry Day in 2001. Based on experience gained with these venues, he developed a model for teaching these competencies. The model includes a combination of lectures and interactive case studies. To test this model, a group with expertise in these competencies, has been assembled to plan, prepare and implement a program. The program consists of a recruitment process, a 2-day workshop, and an evaluation plan. Recruitment of students for the program will be from UCONN's SODM senior class, residency programs, and junior faculty. A special effort will be made to recruit women and minorities. It includes an ongoing seminar series, which will be given as first person accounts from prominent dental entrepreneurs using speakers as role models. The 2-day workshop consists of lectures, an interactive case study by teams, and team presentations. Evaluation of the program by an external committee will consist of pre-and post-workshop surveys to determine if the workshop conveyed the essential information, as well long-term follow-up on the effect of the program on student careers. [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal requests funds for two years. The first year will be devoted to the development and initial testing of a pilot workshop. The second year includes presentation of the program at 5 dental schools. Upon completion of this project, it is anticipated that an extensively tested and refined program will be available and suitable to convey essential information needed to develop these competencies. [unreadable] [unreadable]